I'm Not That Pretty Girl
by GleeLoveBabe
Summary: 'Pretty/Unpretty' great mash-up wasn't it? Well, what was actually happening during it? The girls, Quinn and Rachel what were they thinking? Fluffy, fluff, fluff!FaBerry fluff because we all want to know what was going on! Please Review and O do not own:


**I'm Not That Pretty Girl**

_Hi! So this is a Quinn/Rachel fanfiction. It is before, during and after their duet of _

_I Feel Pretty/Unpretty. The duet what I believe to be one of the best so far! Reveiws are appreciated, yet, I don't need it to breath like some fanfictions I have read. (But one or two would be nice). Thanks!_

**A/N: OK, so I can't quite remember when Quinn found out about her 'Lucy' posters up all over the school but for this fanfic, its after the 'Pretty/Unpretty' duet, OK?**

**Disclaimer: I can dream can't I...? So no, I don't own Glee. :(**

Rachel sat on her stool, behind her desk, looking through the pictures of Quinn's nose. It may seem a little strange but in a matter of days Rachel would be signing the forms of getting a nose job, Quinn's nose. It was an amazing nose, she never had noticed that before hand. After she had recently found out how a nose job doesn't effect her vocals, she happily considered the idea. No matter how much the Glee Club dis-agreed she _really_ wanted this. She collected the pictures, sighing. She would never be as pretty has Quinn was, never as beautiful. She wished each day, it was her fourteens birthday wish, when she blew out her candles which was really telling you something. Each year since she was three she would wish for her Broadway dream to come true. Suddenly, she had a very amazing idea, she immediantly picked up her phone and visioucly began to text a certain Fabray.

Quinn applied her make-up silently, trying not to cry. Sweeping her blusher brush across her cheek bones, staring into the bathroom mirror. Being in that clinic with Rachel brought memories back, memories she had pushed to the back of her mind for two years.

"_Lucy Caboosy, didn't you hear? The diner down the streets fresh out of pizza... there's WANTED posters up everywhere with your picture on it! There looking for you."_

_The bully and small crowd that had seemed to have formed laughed. They didn't realize how hurtful it was. Picking on her, pushing her, calling her names. She vowed, right there and then that she would get out of there. She would go to a high-school, far away, be pretty, slim and be popular. But most of all, she would be the one making everyone elses life hell!_

Freshed tears burned her eyes, springing down her cheeks, she hated that life. She was as un-popular as, wait she even _more_ un-popular than what Glee club last year, before even _GIRLS_ were allowed in. That is deffiently something. Suddenly her phone bleeped and Rihanna's 'Califorina King Bed' echoed through the bathroom. She picked up the phone and stared at the text.

_Hello Quinn. I know you don't have my number saved so this is Rachel Berry here. I have had a brilliant idea, how about we sing a duet in Glee? I know, please don't immediantly say NO! Please here me out. A mash-up song of 'I Feel Pretty' and 'Unpretty'? Please consider, we can sing it next Glee Club Meeting. Rachel x_

Quinn actually considered the idea. Singing with Rachel, not what she would normally do but she really wanted to do this. She finally reply and replied with one simple word: _Yes._

Rachel and Quinn sat next to each other staring at a rather confused, yet, not-surprized Glee Club. Mr Schue spoke up.

"What's going on girls?" he asked curiously, one eyebrow raised. Even _he_ knew about the relationship these girls shared, not a good one.

Rachel sunddenly began to ramble about...

"We are singing an _amazing _mash-up I thought of, of the incredible two songs-"

"We're singing 'I Feel Pretty/Unpretty mash-up OK?" Quinn cut in.

Mr Schue nodded and after recieving a glare from Rachel, Quinn nodded for the band to start playing.

'_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes, make you feel unpretty too. I was told I was beautiful, but what does that mean to you? Look into the mirror who's inside there, the one with the long hair. Same old me again today...' _

Sang Quinn, eyes basically filling with tears, nevertheless, she tried very hard to stop them. First, she hated being Lucy 'Caboosy' and hated _that _life. Second, the whole Glee Club (including Mr Shue) were staring at the girls like they were crazy or on some strange medication. All apart from Finn who was giving his infamous half crooked smile. The one that Quinn was sure Rachel would melt at, however, the one Quinn felt nothing for.

'_My outsides are cool my insides are blue, everytime I think I'm through it's because of you. I've tried different ways but there all the same, at the end of the day I have myself to blame! I'm just trippin'.' _

Rachel put in as much heart as she could. Of course the small diva put in _so_ much heart and effort in every performence but only a couple of times had she ever felt truely emtional. She could sing any almost any song given to her, however, these were one of the rather rare songs where she truely felt _something._ Love, hate, confusion, jelously. Now she felt jelous because of amazingly pretty Quinn and perhaps the smallest bit of love. OK she has been in love with that damn girl for, _as long as she can remember._

'_You can by your hair if it won't grow'_

'_You can fix your nose if he says so'_

'_You can buy all the make-up that MAC can make but if, you can't look inside you'_

'_Find out who am I to'_

'_Be in a position to make me feel so'_

'_Damn upretty'_

The two, (perhaps former?) arch enemys sang to more themselves and eachother rather than the whole damn Glee Club. Quinn was lost in her own thoughts, much like Rachel, for the duartion of the song. Quinn sang to the o' so beautiful girl she ever had the pleasure to meet rather than than the 13 (14 if you include Schue) people that stood before her. She loved Rachel, _a lot_, and in all honesty she really didn't give a damn about what anyone else though. And she thought that maybe, _just maybe_ this 'bonding' would bring the girls closer. Maybe even just friends at the start but hopefully more as time goes on.

'_Ohohohoh'_

'_I feel pretty'_

''_Ohohohoh' _

The girls stole glances, hopeful, loving, wanting glances. They wanted each other the girls just couldn't see that,

'_But upretty'_

The song drew to a close and the whole Club went out with bang of applause.

'Wow! See guys! Here is an amazing example of two girls, working out there differences and providing us with an amazing mash-up duet! You two should be proud".

Rachel was absolutely _beaming_ by that point. Quinn smiled at the reaction, now it was true, she was Lucy Caboosy but there was simply no-way anyone could ever find out... _

"Quinn?" asked a curious Rachel. Quinn was in the library, curled up with a few slightly ripped posters in a messy bundle next to her. Rachel sat down to the crying girl next to her and rubbed her back...

"It's OK Quinn, nothing to be ashamed about." Rachel spoke gently to the blonde.

"What are you talking about? How can you stand to look at me, such a fake, _fat_ girl!" she asked.

Rachel sighed softly. If happy Quinn was snappy and bitchy, just imagine un-happy Quinn.

"I can stand to look at you because... _I love you_" Rachel literally whispered the last part, yet, Quinn still caught the words.

"You what?" Quinn croaked quitley.

"I love-"

Rachel was cut off by a soft pair of lips on her own and when she opened her eyes she was more than happy to see a smiling Quinn, in the same awkward yet comfortable position she was in.

"I love you too"

**So, I hope you enjoyed :) I really hope I get some reveiws, it would be really nice. Sorry if there was any spelling mistakes or it wasn't quite what you expected but I hope you liked it anyway.**

**Best Reguards,**

**GleeLoveBabe xxx**


End file.
